1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a registration system that is useful for the formation of multicolor images. The invention also relates to an image control board and control board cover that can be used in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, multicolor images are produced by adding together multiple single-color images. The single-color images can be prepared from various photosensitive materials using color separation negatives or positives. The single-color images can be produced sequentially on the same substrate, or they can be produced individually and then laminated together. An example of this latter type of "laminate-in-register" process has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,722, and 5,532,115. In this type of process, in which images are laminated together, the registration is particularly critical. If the images are misaligned by even a small amount, less than 1 mm, the multicolor image can be unacceptable.
In order to register the images, it is known to match registration marks and to mount the images by means of pin holes that are aligned with the registration marks. However, in a laminate-in-register process in which the imaged materials are thermoplastic, the heat of lamination can cause the materials to elongate in the lamination direction. Thus the registration marks and registration holes will not be identically placed prior to and after lamination. This makes it particularly difficult to form well-aligned multicolor images by this process.